At the Beginning
by Lady Jessica Silverflame
Summary: Five years after the battle with Void Syaoran is set on finding a way for he and Sakura to be together. CSS is not mine, please don't sue! Chapter three revised and Chapter Four is up!
1. This I Promise You

**Author's Notes:** This fanfiction is the result of many scribbled notes, failed starts and a friends persistence. To make a long story short, I've decided to rekindle my love of Card Captor Sakura and write a continuation to the story. I've borrowed ideas from the manga (Thanx to Syaoran Bear's Corner! You rock!) But it basically happens after the second movie. 

**Background:** After the capture of the Void Card, Syaoran put up a valiant fight against his mother to stay in Japan, unfortunately Yelan did not waver and, to the dismay of both Sakura and Syaoran, he had to return home. This however didn't stop him from visiting often, sometimes against the wishes of his family and sometimes without they're knowledge. Syaoran's mother is not pleased with her son's behaviour, but her affection for the Card Mistress has led her to a compromise with Syaoran. 

**At the Beginning **

**By: Lady Jessica Silverflame **

**Chapter One: This I Promise You**

The Airport was a frenzy of activity as seventeen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura stood anxiously with her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo in the mists of the gate leading from customs. Minutes before a voice had boomed over the intercom announcing the arrival of Flight 3442 from Hong Kong. 

"Do you think Li-kun snuck away again?" pondered Tomoyo as she raised her ever-present video camera to her eye, she was dressed simply in a lilac skit and blouse and her long, dark hair tied back into a tight bun. 

The videotape whirled as it captured the image of the lovely Card Mistress on film. The years had done nothing but allow Sakura to become more radiant. Her auburn hair now fell to the middle of her back, swirling around her slender frame as she walked. She turned towards her friend, her bright emerald eyes, which still held the magical twinkle of her childhood, sparkling. Her light summer dress of the same color danced around her, highlighting every curve of her body. 

"I hope not" Sakura replied, frowning slightly "after the last time I doubt his mother would forgive him for another escape attempt." Both girls laughed as the passages began to exit through the gates. Sakura felt, rather than saw Syaoran's entry, his aura instinctively reaching out to mingle with her own. A bright smile spread across her features as she took off into the crowd. Spotting Syaoran off to the side she slowed her pace, the future Li Clan leader turned to her almost immediately a soft smile adoring his lips. He had grown immensely in the last five years. Muscles now finely sculpted from his training, he was dressed simply in a white collared shirt and brown slacks which were slightly wrinkled from his long flight. 

"Sakura" Syaoran breathed, before closing the distance between them and enveloping her in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered against her lips before claming them with unhidden desire. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the Card Mistress returned the embrace eagerly, just as thankful to be with him as he was with her after so long. 

Parting for breath, Sakura giggled "missed you more," she countered. 

"Kawaii!" came a high pitched squeal from behind them. Sakura groaned into Syaoran's chest. 

"Don't you ever give up?" Syaoran questioned, the teen video-grapher, his perpetual frown returning. 

"Never!" Declared Tomoyo "Meilin-chan and I went through to much to get you two together for me to miss taping ever second of it!" 

Syaoran sighed, "some things never change." 

Sakura smiled brightly up at him "Meilin didn't come with you this time?" she asked. 

Syaoran moved away from her for a moment to pick up his bag before taking her hand and gently interlacing his fingers with hers, "Iie, I'm actually here on a compromise." 

"Compromise?" questioned Tomoyo as the duo reached her, they started for the exit. 

"And an ultimatum" Said Syaoran "I must be finished all _business_ here in two weeks." 

Sakura frowned and when she spoke there was a slight quaver in her voice "Business?" Sakura's stomach gave a horrible lurch and her heart broke at the thought of Syaoran being forced to break up with her, to never she him again. The tears began to well in her eyes and before the Card Mistress could stop it a large tear rolled down her cheek. Raising a hand, Sakura attempted to wipe away the evidence of her heartbreak. 

Syaoran caught the move out of the corner of his eye and as though he had read her mind his heart squeezed painfully in his chest for making her question his love for her. "Iie! Sakura, Koishii, Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not going to leave you, I could never leave you." Her wiped the tear from her cheek. 

"Demo, you said…" 

Syaoran cut her off "I'll explain everything after." His eyes were sincere as they reached Tomoyo's waiting limo. 

Sakura favored him with a smile. _Baka! He's right don't jump to conclusions, you don't know what's going on so don't worry!_ still the unease settled uncomfortably in her stomach. As much as Sakura respected Syaoran's Okaasan, her power over her son and his decisions had always worried her. How far the Li-Clan Monarch could go to keep Syaoran in Hong Kong was unsettling. 

Syaoran smiled in relief as the sadness disappeared from his love's features and gentle kissed her brow. "How does lunch sound?" Tomoyo piped, gently changing the subject "I know how terrible airplane food can be." 

As if on cue Syaoran's stomach grumbled irritatingly "Now that you mention it…" he trailed off. Sakura giggled. 

"I promised Kero we'd bring him back dessert." 

"Like the _stuffed animal_ needs it he's probably consumed ten times his body weight already." Syaoran grumbled. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura chided with a slight smirk. 

Lunch went by with excited discussions; who was dating who, strange auras, graduation from High School and the prospects of what was next. 

"I thought you wanted to go to University, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura shook her head "so did I, but I think I'd rather wait until I absolutely sure what it is I want to do" She smiled "Tomoyo's going to be a doctor." 

Syaoran turned to her "you were accepted?" 

Tomoyo shook her head "Iie, not yet. It's alright though, I think I might want to see the world first." She sighed "think of it Sakura! We could go traveling together and I could tape you in a completely different country!" Starry-eyed, Tomoyo lost her self in a daze of all the amazing outfits she could create for they're journey. 

Sakura stared dumbfounded "Hoe…" 

Syaoran just laughed "perhaps you will be able to travel sooner than you think." 

The Card Mistress looked up, "nani?" 

"I wanted to wait till later to ask you, but since this involves Tomoyo as well, I think now would be the right time." 

At the mention of her name Tomoyo snapped out of her daydream "Right time for what Li-kun?" 

Sakura bit her lip, bracing herself for whatever should come. 

The future Li-clan leader took a steadying breath and met the eyes of his beloved "I want you to come back to Hong Kong with me." 

**Author's Notes:**Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Forget about the Japanese words and my total lack of romantic writing experience but the plot alone is enough to make my head hurt. In case you didn't understand my mindless rambles (I have yet to meet a person who does) I'm really not sure where this is going. I'm trying hard not to have this end up like The MOUSE's fanfiction _Dimensions _(Don't get me wrong I loved that fic, but people seem to get angry when you copy them too much. BTW the MOUSE rocks! All of the Japanese I know I learned from her fanfictions!) Anyway your feedback and ideas are very much appreciated; hopefully I'll get an idea for the next chapter soon. Until then God Bless: )


	2. One Step Closer to Heaven

**Author's Notes:** Ah second chapter. The chapter in which more stuff is revealed and will probably end up being mostly filler cause I can't just skip to the good parts like I so want to. I actually thought of a pretty good story thing I could do, but I can't start laying it out till the later chapters. Sigh oh well hope you enjoy this chapter. Now here is a new feature, my response to the reviewers! 

**atishi-daikirai-anata:**Yay! I was going for suspense! Now you shall see the internal conflict of Sakura! 

**Neko-Yuff16:**Sakura and Syaoran are the cutest couple in the universe! I dare anyone to challenge that! Glad you like the story! 

**monica:** Aww, thank you so much, I'm glade you're enjoying it. BTW I love cliffhangers! But only when I'm writing them so beware! Hehe. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, in case you were wondering. I'm not gaining anything by writing this, it is for entertainment purposes only. 

_**At the Beginning **__**By: Lady Jessica Silverflame **_

_**Chapter Two: One Step Closer to Heaven**_

The Card Mistress stared at her true love in shock. He wanted her to return home with him? He wanted to be near her always? What about her friends? What about her family? Her Oniisan would be furious given his utter dislike of the future Li-Clan leader. 

"Syaoran…" she whispered pleadingly. He placed his hand over hers. 

"I know what I ask of you," he began "I understand the decision you must make, but Sakura all you need to know is that being away from you has been killing me. Letters and phone calls could never take the place of the way you light up a room with your smile. I love you more than I ever thought I'd love someone and if I could stay here I'd do so in a heartbeat but I have responsibilities at home, a position I was willing to abandon for you." 

Sakura was surprised at that "You would give up?…" she trailed off. 

"Hai," he raised her hand to his lips and left a delicate kiss on her palm "for you my love." He laughed "Mama was furious, so she proposed…" 

"A compromise" Sakura finished for him. Still staring down at her palms, the Card Mistress was engulfed by so many doubts and fears that she thought she would scream. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to breathe. Shaking all thoughts and feelings from her mind as she looked into the pure, amber eyes of the man she loved. It was then, she knew, that she would need no more coaxing, there would be no more second thoughts. 

"I…" she stuttered, "I want to." She smiled and relaxed. 

Syaoran blinked in surprise "Honto?" 

"Hai," Sakura laughed "what did you expect me to say?" 

"I was convinced you'd tell me I am as crazy as I believe I am." 

"You are crazy Li Syaoran," Sakura stated matter-of-factly, touching his cheek affectionately "and I think that's what won me over" she kissed him. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo, whom had been forgotten in the exchange, squealed from behind her video camera "Sakura is going to Hong Kong to be with her true love!" 

Sakura sighed, but Syaoran just smiled "and I guess you'll be there to record it all." 

Sakura and Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "what so you mean, Li?" 

Syaoran crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, suddenly fixated on a far wall "I figured you find a way to follow us anyway, so if you're willing you're welcome to come along." 

Tomoyo looked as though she would burst with joy "Kawaii!" 

Sakura smiled at him "Arigatou." 

Syaoran shook his head "I'm the one who should be thanking you." 

"And why's that?" 

"For letting me love you." 

The Card Mistress felt her heat melt under his gaze "Then I guess I should thank you as well." 

Syaoran chuckled, leaning in he whispered against her lips "Aishiteru." 

Pressing his lips to hers everything around them dissolved into nothing. Nothing else mattered. 

He loved her. 

**Author's Notes:**I'm so mushy! Hmmm, not as long a chapter as I would have hoped but oh well, still good. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Katrix and Bookie McNeird! They read the last chapter even though it made them feel stick with mushiness! Hehe I'm so evil. Luv ya guys. R&R and God Bless!


	3. She's Yours Now

** Author's Notes:** OMG! You must hate me for taking so long! I hate my computer I had half of this chapter all done and then it went and got all screwed up and we had to wipe it completely! Stupid Technology! Anyway I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
**Equinox:** Thanks for the nice long review, and for letting me bounce ideas off of you! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
**Sakuralover:** Thanks so much, looks like I'm not alone in the battle with the computers. Hope you get back on soon:)  
**Gabzilla:** I'd like to believe there's a little Tomoyo in all of us, thanks for the review!  
  
**Disclaimer:**I do not owe Card Captor Sakura if I did there would be another movie!   
  
**Chapter 3: She's Yours Now  
By: Lady Jessica Silverflame**   
  
Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the Kinomoto residence after leaving Tomoyo to convince her mother to let her go to Hong Kong. Now Sakura faced that same task. 

Her father Kinomoto Fujitaka still knew nothing of her position as the Mistress of the Sakura Cards and Sakura was contented for it to remain that way, especially if she was to convince her father to let her go to Hong Kong. Her over protective brother Touya was aware of Sakura's magical powers, having given his own special abilities to Sakura's guardian Yue to prevent him from disappearing. However this did not hinder him from watching over his little sister like a hawk. 

From the smells wafting through the house supper was almost ready as the two removed there shoes and stepped inside. "Ohayo Tou-san!" Sakura called. 

Kinomoto Fujitaka appeared around the corner in a yellow checked apron, smiling brightly, "Ohayo Sakura, Ohayo Li-kun how was your trip?" 

Syaoran bowed to the older man "as well as to be expected Kinomoto-san thank-you." 

Fujitaka smiled approvingly "Supper will be ready soon. Sakura why don't you let Li unpack in the guest room." 

Sakura nodded and, gasping Syaoran's hand, led him up the stairs to the new made-up guestroom. "Do you think you're father will agree?" He asked, placing his bag on the bed. 

Sakura stayed in the doorway in quite contemplation "it's not my father I'm worried about," she replied. 

The future Li Clan leader heaved a sigh before sitting down and beckoning the Card Mistress to join him. She crossed over to stand before him and he took her hands in his. "Try not to let Touya's reaction worry you too much, Koishii, in the end it will be your father who has the final say." 

Sakura smiled "and I'm sure he would be trilled to hear that I'm running off to a foreign country with my boyfriend whom has a habit of running away from home." 

Syaoran grinning proudly before standing up and bringing his face inches from hers "All for you my love." And he kissed her. 

****

Surprisingly enough Sakura's father was quite taken with the idea. He said it would be a wonderful learning experience for his daughter. Of course Fujitaka had not been blind to the difficulties the two Card Captors (though he did not know they were Card Captors) faced in there relationship. Though he did not know the reasons behind Syaoran's family's persistence to getting him to stay in Hong Kong, he did know that his daughter loved the young warrior with all her heart and, as her father, he would do whatever he could to make her happy. 

This made her happy beyond her wildest dreams. 

Touya was a different story. 

He had remained relatively calm while Sakura and Syaoran had explained they're reasons for Sakura to go to Hong Kong. Obviously he had assumed that their father would reject the idea. It was when he said yes that the yelling had started. 

At first Touya had stated his usual argument: there was no way he would stand by and allow his baby sister to go to a foreign country with a no good gaka whom had attacked her. 

It slowly progressed until Fujitaka ended it with a stern statement: Sakura was going and there was nothing Touya could do about it. After that was settled and when both Sakura and Syaoran had left the table to plan the trip back to Hong Kong did Fujitaka speak gently to his eldest son. 

"I realize you only want to protect her," he told Touya in his fatherly tone, "but you must understand she's in love." 

Touya pounded the table with his fist "She's _my_ little sister! She's not supposed to fall in love!" 

Fujitaka smiled patiently "yet she has, to someone whom would never hurt her, never betray her and whom loves her as my as we do." He sighed "Touya, you've done such a wonderful job protecting her, but now that she's grown, she has found someone else to do that." 

Touya sighed in defeat "I don't want her to grow up." 

Fujitaka smiled sadly "nor do I." 

****

** Author's Notes:** Yes I know it's short, but it was annoying me. I had to get all the Touya stuff out of the way before I could move on to the interesting stuff! Next Chapter will be leaving and then arriving in Hong Kong! Interesting no? Any idea? Comments? Concerns? Leave me a review. Until next time God Bless? 


	4. Heaven

** Author's Notes:** I hate this piece of crap computer. Anyway I'll keep this brief considering I had all the review responses typed and ready and then stupid word deleted them. Enjoy this chapter.   
  
** amanda:** Thanks for the support, enjoy this chapter!   
**Yumi's Twin-Kagome:** I love that song, I haven't heard it in forever. I always dance to it when I play DDR. This one's for you ;)   
**Jersey-11:** Thanks for the review!   
**FalseHope:** I love you're username here's what happens next. Enjoy.  
**Equinox:** Aw thanks for reviewing even though you could've missed your bus. Now you must uphold you're end of the bargain. Talk to you soon.   
  
** Dedication:** This ones for my good friend and writing partner Bookie McNerd who, even though she hates romance, let me read her my chapters. Thanks a bunch babe, you rock!   
  
**Chapter 4: Heaven  
By: Lady Jessica Silverflame**   
  
Tucked snugly in her bed, suitcases packed and ready, with her true love in the next room the day before she and her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo would return home with him, Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards was plagued with nightmares. 

Perhaps it was her unease at traveling to a foreign country, perhaps she was over tried from packing… 

Or perhaps a greater entity was trying to warn her of the coming battle… 

_ Darkness consumed the space around her. The blackness was heavy, making it hard to breathe, but she couldn't ever make out her own rasping breaths in this nothingness… _

Nothing, there was nothing. 

A high pitched sound struck through the darkness, but there was still nothing, as thought the sound itself was beyond the dark expanse, unable to penetrate it. 

Another sound immediately identifiable as a voice; a harsh cold, dangerous voice. 

"You do not belong here," it said with such power Sakura was surprised she hadn't been knocked backwards. 

Another voice joined the first, "you do not deserve to be here." 

And another "you are a distraction." 

And another "you are not the Mistress of the Cards, you are nothing!" 

And then there was a choir of hundreds of voices chanting ridicules and lies. Sakura clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the voices. However they seemed to be in her head now, attacking her soul. 

"Stop! Please!" Sakura screamed, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. 

"You are nothing…" "You are not worthy…" 

"Stop!" Sakura's hand automatically went to her throat only to find her magical key missing. She started to panic. 

"Nothing…No one…. Leave…. You do not belong here…. Nothing…." 

The Card Mistress jerked awake in her bed, sweat pouring down her forehead, sheets knotted around her legs, heart beating almost out of her chest. 

Sakura took a few deep breaths to calm herself before glancing around the darkened room. Kerberos, the guardian beast of the Seal, slept peacefully on his makeshift bed in one of Sakura's dresser drawers. For a moment Sakura considered waking the tiny bear-like creature, but decided that there would be time tomorrow. 

Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, Sakura sat for a minute unsure what to do until a light tapping came from her bedroom door. 

Sakura jumped at the sudden noise, but smiled softly at the familiar aura reaching out to her from the hallway. No matter what the situation Syaoran always seemed to know when something wasn't right. 

"Come in" she beckoned softly, Syaoran opened the door hesitantly. 

"I felt…" he began, but she stopped him. 

"A nightmare, or a vision…I'm not sure," she said, staring down at the carpet. 

His forehead creased in worry as he came to sit beside her on the bed. Sakura moved to sit in his lap and he cradled her there in his arms; pressed close to his chest. 

"Sakura…" he began when she wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Syaoran, am I a distraction to you?" 

The question surprised him so much that he almost allowed Sakura to slip onto the floor. He caught her and clutching her close he whispered "why would you think that?" 

"It's nothing, the vision…I just…" 

Syaoran kissed her forehead "the clan Elders think you're a distraction, my mother thinks you're a bad influence, my sisters think you're the cutest thing since furry babies…" he trailer off. 

"And you?" she prompted. 

He met her eyes, holding her gaze with his own pure sincerity in the amber depths "I think you're the best think that's ever happened to me." 

"Only think?" 

"I know," He kissed her. "Now about this vision," he began after they had parted. 

Sakura shook her head, "let's not talk about that now," she shuttered at the thought of the nothingness, "will you stay with me tonight?" 

Syaoran looked down at his beloved, her face was pale and drawn, her hair damp with sweat and her emerald eyes were filled with such fear that it made his heart clench. 

He wanted to kill whomever had done this to her. 

But it could wait till the morning. Laying Sakura down on the bed, Syaoran stretched out beside her so that her back was flush with his chest. He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her neck. She sighed contently relaxing into his arms. 

"Aishiteru," she whispered before falling asleep. With her beloved protector at her side Sakura was sure there would be no more nightmares tonight. 

****

**12:43 A.M. Tomoeda International Airport:**

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kero near shouted, his yellow head poking out of Sakura's handbag. Tomoyo and Syaoran stood close around her to shield the tiny stuff animal from view. 

"Kero, hush someone will hear you," Sakura chided, "I'm sorry we didn't wake you. We were…" she paused "distracted." 

Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran blushed. 

"Humph" grumbled Kero "first no desert last night and now this. I'm beginning to think you don't appreciate me Sakura." 

Sakura sighed "oh Kero…" 

"What did you see Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked curiously. 

Sakura shook her head "nothing, I saw nothing." 

Syaoran creased his brow in confusion "what do you mean?" 

Sakura shuttered "there was only blackness and there were voices…telling me…well, telling me lies." _ at least I hope they're lies._ she thought to herself. "What could it mean?" she directed at Kero. 

Kero shook his head "any number of things I'm afraid. It's like I keep telling you _expect the unexpected_." 

Syaoran kicked at the ground in frustration "no matter what we do, it seems fate is against us." 

Sakura smiled sadly "please don't say that my love, you'll jinx it." 

Before he could respond, Touya appeared at Sakura's shoulder, "Do you want to miss the plane?" he asked hotly before narrowing his gaze on Kero still hanging out of Sakura's bag "and you should be hiding." 

Kero grumbled, but obediently disappeared into the bag. 

the three teenagers followed Touya back to where Sakura's father stood, along with Tomoyo's mother and Touya's best friend Tsukishiro Yukito. Yukito was the hidden form of Yue Sakura's other guardian. It had been a difficult task to convince Yue to remain behind in Tomoeda, but in the end he had agreed that to tag along would be too conspicuous and besides Yukito had a life in Tomoeda, something Sakura would not allow him to give up just to protect her. 

Her dream had briefly made her question her decision, but she knew this would be for the best. 

At the gate the three made they're good-byes or in the case of Touya they're last threats. 

Pulling Syaoran aside he spoke in a stern whisper "you let _ anything _ happen to her and…" 

"Nothing will happen to her," Syaoran interrupted "you forget, I love her as much as you do." 

A small ways away Yukito pulled Sakura into a tight embrace "Are you sure you don't need me?" He whispered concerned. 

Sakura smiled and touched his face affectionately. She remembered a time when she thought she was in love with Yukito, but she knew now that it was better to love him as only a brother. "I'll be fine," she assured him. 

He nodded hesitantly and stepped back to allow her father a final hug. 

"Be happy," Fujitaka whispered to her. 

Sakura smiled happily "I am." 

The final call boomed over the intercom and as Sakura boarded the plane at Syaoran's side she took a final look back at the people she would be leaving behind. She would see them again, of that she was sure.   
  
** Author's Notes:** Wow that was long. Anyone have any idea what's going to happen next? Cause I haven't got a clue…well I have some clue, but not much of one. Anyway hope you like it please R&R if you have enough time to read it you have enough time to review it!  
P.S. I edited Chapter 3 so you might want to re-read it. 


End file.
